mafiafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Franco "Frank" Vinci
Don Franco "Frank" Vinci ist der mit Abstand gefürchtetetste, aber auch geachtetetste Mafiaboss in Empire Bay und Don der Vinci Crime Family. Leben und Wirken Frank Vinci wurde 1885 geboren. Wo genau er geboren wurde, ist ungewiss. Gewiss ist hingegen jedoch, dass er gebürtiger Italiener ist. Möglich wäre eine sizilianische Herkunft. Im Jahre 1908 wanderte er zusammen mit seinem engsten Freund, Leone "Leo" Galante, nach Empire Bay aus, wo er in kurzer Zeit mittels einer Schutzgeldfirma Fuß fasste. Durch seine zahlreichen Erpressungen und Raubzüge in der italienischstämmigen Gemeinde schaffte es Frank einiges an Geld zu erwirtschaften. Als Don seiner Familie, die er relativ schnell aufbauen konnte, agierte er stets äußerst diskret und so unauffällig wie möglich. Vinci wusste, dass man seine Macht nicht nur auf kriminellen Machenschaften stützen konnte, sondern dass man ebenso Kontakte knüpfen müsste. Er verstand es in den höheren Kreisen mitzuwirken und verschaffte sich rasant die besten Kontaktpersonen in Politik, Polizei und Justiz. Durch all seine ''"eingekauften" ''Beamte schaffte er es zum Beispiel auch, dass sein Consigliere Leo die Haftstrafe von Vito Scaletta um zirka vier Jahre verkürzen konnte. Anfang der 1930er Jahre: Als die Prohibition ihr Ende fand, kam es zu erheblichen Problemen zwischen Don Vinci und Don Moretti, weshalb es zu einem Totalen Krieg zwischen den beiden Familien kam. Obwohl Don Franco "Frank" Vinci als Sieger aus diesem Krieg hervorging, musste er dennoch hart einstecken: Frank verlor seine Vorherrschaft in Empire Bay. Er war nicht mehr länger der mächtigste Mann des kriminellen Untergrunds. Frank Vinci entwickelte sich zu einem gnadenlosen Verfechter der Anti-Drogen-Politik. Ebenso erlebte man den ältesten Don der Stadt als bedingungslosen Vertreter traditioneller Mafiawerte. Familie & Weggefährten Familie *Serafina Lombardi (Ehefrau, verstorben) *Lily Tomasino (Mutter) *Vincenzo Vinci (Vater) *Carla Vinci (Schwester) Weggefährten Der wohl bedeutendste Weggefährte von Frank Vinci ist sein alter Freund Leo Galante , mit dem Frank nach Empire Bay immigrierte. Eine zweite Person von großer Wichtigkeit ist Federico "Fat Derek" Pappalardo , der Gewerkschaftschef und Besitzer der Hafenanlage. Durch ihn erlangte Vinci mehr und mehr Geld, welches durch die illegalen Fahrzeugexporte und andere (il)legale Hafengeschäfte in die Kassen fließt. Trivia *Frank Vinci ist Eigentümer des Restaurants / der Bar "The Mona Lisa" *Ennio Salieri war ein guter Freund von ihm. *Er besitzt eine große Villa in Greenfield, die sogenannte "Vinci Mansion". *Er könnte durchaus ein Verwandter von Henry Tomasino sein, denn Frank's Mutter hieß ebenso Tomasino. *Am Ende der Story ist die Vinci Crime Family die letzte übrig gebliebene Mafiafamilie und Franco "Frank" Vinci ist der letzte noch lebende Don. *Die Figur des Franco Vinci hat starke Ähnlichkeiten mit den realen Mafiosi Anthony Corallo und Angelo "The Gentle Don" Bruno. Frank könnte auf ihnen basieren. *Er hat die wenigsten Auftritte im gesamten Spiel: In nur zwei Sequenzen kann man ihn sehen. *Genau wie die anderen Mafiabosse ist er Halter eines schwarzen Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood. *Der Name "Vinci" leitet sich wahrscheinlich vom italienischen Universalgelehrten Leonardo Da Vinci ab. Da Vinci war der Maler des großartigen Portraits der Mona Lisa, was wiederum der Name von Frank Vinci's Restaurant ist. *Die von Frank Vinci in Kapitel 9 gehaltene Ansprache über die Anti-Drogen-Politik ist ein Zitat aus dem grandiosen Film "The Godfather" (zu deutsch: Der Pate) von 1972. In diesem Film ermahnt Marlon Brando (als Don Vito Corleone) seinen ältesten Sohn Santino Corleone über die Schrecken der Drogen und das Negative für die Geschäfte. Erscheinen in Mafia II #Kapitel 09 - Balls and Beans #Kapitel 14 - Stairway to Heaven The Vinci Mansion "The Vinci Mansion" ist die große Villa mit umliegendem Land, welche sich im Eigentum von Don Franco "Frank" Vinci befindet. In der Schlussmission des DLCs zu Mafia II, Jimmy's Vendetta, kann man sie betreten. Im folgenden Slider befinden sich 4 ausgewählte Bilder von Don Vinci's Villa. Mansion of Don Vinci I.jpg|Obere Etage von|linktext=Vinci's Villa Mansion of Don Vinci XIV.png|Das Arbeitszimmer|linktext=von Don Vinci Mansion of Don Vinci IV.png|Die Villa von Außen Mansion of Don Vinci V.png|Villa und |linktext=Gartenanlage Gallerie Don Frank Vinci.png|Don Frank Vinci Vinci Crime Family.jpg|The Vinci Crime Family 418px-FrancoVinci-Mafia2.jpg|Franco "Frank" Vinci in Kapitel 14 (Zwischensequenz) Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-104.png|Don Franco "Frank" Vinci aus dem Familienalbum Kategorie:Charaktere in Mafia Kategorie:Vinci-Familie